halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Moa
Gertrude stared at the strange monolith in front of her. It was a curious object, a combination of so many different items placed together, quite unlike most of the food from back on Halloran. It had an appetizing look to it, and the smell alone was drawing towards it, Gertrude’s hunger unable to stave off the desire to eat. It was a sort of sandwhich, made out of two strange loafs of bread. A small amount of green and red plants stood within it, smothered up by both the top loaf and a piece of meat below. The meat itself was clearly cooked quite well, large and greasy in content, an almost too good smell coming from the concoction of objects thrown together. There was a strangely enticing look to it all, as if it had been meant to appeal to everything that the young scavenger ever craved. That she had simply stared at her burger with a eerie entrancement seemed to have gone somewhat noticed, and then ignored, by the people around her, perhaps sneering her off or simply too used to surreal events in their lives. Besides her stood a rather confused woman, clearly sitting next to her. “Have you never seen a burger before?” The figure next to Gertrude asked. She was somewhat young looking, but at the same time held a figure of authority to her. She was simply eating a set of small, crispy yellow items, seemingly made out of potato, though salted and burnt to a tasty crisp. “Well, I did live on a shithole planet with only the barest semblance of civilization before, excuse me for not being too familiar with what a ‘Big Moa’ is, Aylla.” Gertrude spat back, a clear snarkiness in her voice. “Look, just take a bite and stop staring at it like its some holy object, unless you’d rather starve anyways.” Aylla replied back, a small shrug on Gertrude’s shoulder. Deciding it was time to do or die, Gertrude raised the strange monolith above, her hands gripping it tightly, already feeling some of the grease and sauces on her fingers. Before too long, she had pressed it up against her lips, the savory smell and feeling already further enticing her into an almost addictive craving. After a few more seconds of deliberation, she would finally open her mouth, a part of the burger now pressed down upon by her teeth, tearing out part of the burger with it. As she chewed, her mouth had almost exploded into an assortment of flavors, almost too many for the young scavenger to even fathom. “Wow. . .” She simply said, not even bothering to swallow what she had in her mouth before commentating. Aylla smiled at this, quite amused by the predicament of feeding Gertrude what may as well have been her first real taste of fast food. “Have you tried the soda yet?” “I don’t think there was any back home by the time I was old enough to remember.” Category:The Weekly